


Shaken Not Stirred

by Wasthatmyrat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, my excuse for lesbian fluff, spies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatmyrat/pseuds/Wasthatmyrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spies AU. After Mabel and Dipper are sent away for knowing the true founder of Gravity Falls, they shift from assets to spies. Now, Mabel must return to Gravity Falls for a mission, and face all she promptly left behind years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

    Mabel checked her lipstick for what seemed like the 30th time. It's dark shade was attractive next to her pale skin, but was less appealing stuck on the front of her teeth. As she clicked her compact shut, her eyes wandered on the clock: 11:57. At noon, Lt. Powers would come in to assign her to the next project. It was strange, being assigned projects again, Mabel thought as she drummed her nails on the table. She had spent the last six months in a small town in Massachusetts, investigating claims of zombies and witches. That town had been obsessed with witches, and Mabel shuddered at the thought. She never wanted to see pointed hats and broomsticks again.

    As usual, Lt. Powers arrived promptly on time, set his briefcase on the table, and opened it with a soft click. "Agent Pines. It's a pleasure to see you again," She almost detected a hint of fondness in his voice. The Lt. had been with her since she was an asset, and acted almost like a father to her. Well, a monotone unlaughing father, but still.

    "I can truly say the same sir," Mabel rested at ease, resisting the urge to bounce her heels excitedly. She quickly continued, "I am ready for my next assignment."

    "This is an easy observe and report assignment," He began. Rustling with some papers, he produced a photograph and slid it across the table. "Pacifica Northwest. Age: 21. Sole heiress of the Northwest fortunes. Apparently, her family founded some small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls. Numerous reports state ghostly apparitions during her annual party, possibly leading to the death of her mother and father, among others who went missing after the party took place in early 2015. We've already procured you a ticket to this year's party. Your assignment is to investigate any paranormal activity happening at this years event." He passed along a scarlet envelope before standing and clicking his briefcase shut. He concluded his debriefing with a quick, "I do hope you like dressing up, Agent Pines. Your flight leaves in three hours. Good day."

    After he left, Mabel's heart sunk. She knew that her files from when she was taken in as an asset were confidential, so he couldn't have know her history with the town. But after all these years . . . she never thought she'd be going back _there_ ! She faintly remembered fond memories of the place, but being kidnapped by the US government whilst being there left a sour taste in Mabel's mouth. This was her _job_ now, Mabel reminded herself, she was supposed to investigate and find the truth. But the fear of being sent to the holding facility, of being a scared 12 year old asset who wanted her mom was instilled within her. Wasn’t searching for the truth what got her into this mess in the first place? She swallowed, straightening her shoulders, determined. She may have once been that young scared asset, she was Mabel Pines! She was one of the only agents chosen for the government's Paranormal Task Force. She survived the farm, and she could survive this.

    She glanced down at the picture resting on the table. It was a high resolution photo of the asset, Pacifica, at some red carpet event. Her light blue dress complimented her bobbed blonde hair and perfectly done makeup. Overall, she looked as if someone had breathed life into a barbie doll, dazzling smile included. Briefly, she remembered the way the girl used to tease her. She remembered the reason why she was sent away in the first place, how she wanted to prove that she was a serious person. Everything in Mabel's life lead back to Pacifica, now that she thought about it. She picked up the picture and envelope and tucked them into her folder before leaving. She had a flight to catch.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gets a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short you guys! Been busy with school, but I will try to get more of these out on a more consistent basis. Anyways, thanks for reading!

    A knock on her door interrupted her packing, four knocks to be exact . One slow then two rapid ones followed by another slow knock, slightly off beat in the middle of the door. Mabel rolled her eyes, turning off the poppy BABA song that no one could prove she still listened to. Of course, one of Dipper’s contacts would have tipped him about her mission by now.  

“My dearest brother, what can I do for you?” She leaned against the doorframe as Dipper pushed past her silently. “Well , hello to you too , ” she muttered as she closed the door. 

Dipper stood by the bed, gazing at the half-packed luggage as if it contained wonders. “So , you’re actually doing this? You’re actually going back there?” He looked up. His expression looked incredulous as he searched her face for an answer.

Mabel kept her face composed. She wasn’t about to let her brother get the best of her. “Yes, and I checked. The mission doesn’t require a cryptography analyst , ” It wasn’t like her brother could go even if he wanted to. Sure, his skills provided him a government job way above her pay grade even at his young age, and his descriptions about it were always really vague. However, she always knew he was a tad bit jealous when she was chosen for the paranormal task force .  That had always been his passion ,  after all. Cryptography, on the other hand, gave him power, money , and security. He would have been a fool to not utilize his most valuable asset.

Dipper still stared at Mabel, his surprise turned into frustration. His hands flailed as he searched for something to put a handle on the situation. “Mabel, you can’t go back there. They’d recognize you!”

Mabel resumed packing and kept her eyes on her dress to fold it just right. She didn’t meet her brother’s gaze “Dipper, can you honestly say I look the same as I did nine years ago?” She didn’t. The years of imprisonment and spywork made her lean, and her curly brown locks stayed thrown back in a sleek ponytail most of the time. Now that she mastered contouring (which _may_ have taken a three day long vacation and a handful of youtube tutorials), the round face of her youth was replaced with something more angular. She looked sexy. She looked serious. She looked nothing like Mabel Pines, the girl who dated a bunch of gnomes and doted on a grappling hook. No, she was Agent Pines now. “And besides,” She continued, “It’s only an observe and report mission, Bro. I’m supposed to blend in, and I already know how it works there. It’ll be easy!”

“It’s Gravity Falls, Mabel! Things are never what they appear to be!”

She brushed this off. “I can handle it. I’m tougher than you think I am , Dipper.” She shut her suitcase ,  and it bulged . It refused to fully close. She stared in annoyance and grumbled, “Ugh- look, sit on this. Do me a favor, will you?”

He scoffed but reluctantly climbed onto the suitcase. “So, how long are you going to be there?”

“That’s confidential, and you know it!” Mabel zipped up the bag easily and took a breath before continuing, “You know I’ll be back, right? There is nothing keeping me there anymore. I’ll be back, and we’ll have pizza and play portal or something.” Dipper scoffed again, hopping off the suitcase when it finally closed properly.

“I’m not scared of you not coming back, Mabel, it’s just-,” Dipper stopped, and Mabel could see his expression falter along with his sentence. Nevertheless, he flipped open his messenger bag to hand her a book.  _ The  _ book. The journal . “I’d rather you have this or something. I already took notes on most of it anyway by now. Just … keep it in case anything happens.” 

His resigned tone knocked her off guard, and suddenly she felt uncertain about her decision to go back. “My ride is downstairs. I have to go,” She said dully. He nodded and grabbed a bag to walk her down to the door.


End file.
